


The Caring Samaritan

by Sophia205



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Living on the streets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia205/pseuds/Sophia205
Summary: After losing her family, Marinette is living on the streets. looking after children and making their futures happy.





	1. Lost

The plan was as follows. Finish packing, pack the car and go on the road before it was too dark, enjoy vacation before starting at her new school. But as we all know all too well, plans can go astray. Everything went on as planned, after the car was packed Tom noticed the flat tire. Unpacking everything and fixing it, felt like it took for ever for Marinette.

Her mother kept saying “Be patient. Everything happens for a reason.” Before giving Marinette a kiss on her head. Finally Tom was done and repacked the car. So back on track, they left for their trip.

6 hours into the drive, the three of them were laughing together. Joking with each other like they always did. Making fun of the funny names that some of the side roads were named. None of them noticed anything out of place, they were laughing the one moment and the next Marinette woke up in a hospital room.

Marinette opened her eyes, it felt heavy, like when she tried to keep them open when sleep over took her, so she closed them again. Her arms felt like a huge weight had been put on top of them, her legs didn’t move when she forced them to. She struggled to breathe for a moment as pain made its way to her brain, leaving her to gasp for air. She snapped her eyes open and sat upright, being overwhelmed by the extremely white room she was in.

The heart monitor started to beep more urgently and soon after, someone entered her room. Pushing her back into the bed by the shoulders. When had she started to sit up? The nurse’s voice broke through the white noise that had been ringing in her ears since she had awoken a few seconds ago.

“Miss! Please try to calm down!” the nurse said still pushing Marinette back.

Marinette complied with laying back, closing her eyes and trying to breathe again, trying to take a big breath, which hurt by the way. A lot.

“There you go. Just like that. Keep breathing, in and out.” The nurse kept repeating.

Marinette relaxed somewhat and opened her eyes again, looking at the nurse that had a warm smile.

“There you go. Do you know where you are?” she asked the girl in the bed.

Marinette opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Slowly she nodded to the nurse.

“Good. Do you know why you’re here?” the nurse asked.

Marinette took a minute to try and remember what could have brought her here. The last thing she remembered was her mother saying the name of the place that they would be staying at, in a funny way and that she and her father had been laughing at that and then blank . . . nothing after that. Marinette looked at her then shook her head.

“You and your family were in a pretty bad accident. Do you remember your name?” the nurse asked after pressing the call nurse button.

Marinette tried to talk again, but still nothing. She looked at the nurse then nodded her head as the doctor walked in.

“Your voice might take some time to get back, here drink some water and see if that helps.” The nurse helped her sit up a little and take a sip.

“ . . . . M . . . .” Marinette tried after a few sips of water, then cleared her throat “. . . M. . .” then her voice was gone again.

“Don’t push yourself to hard. You have been out for quite some time so give your body time to recover.” The doctor said receiving a questioning look from Marinette.

“10 days. Well 9 and a half to be exact.” the nurse supplied the answer running in the girl’s head, beside the one of where her parents are.

Marinette looked towards the door before looking back at the nurse. The nurse seemed to notice and looked over at the doctor.

“Right. Before I go any further. First I have to inform you. You and your family were involved in a car accident. Your car was hit head on with a truck that was speeding around the bend of the road. And unfortunately both your parents have died on impact. You were crushed in between the back and front seats of the car and that lead to your injuries. Now we need to get . . . .” The doctor explained.

He was still talking when Marinette turned to face her legs and started to tune him out. She started hyperventilating and the nurse had to do the breathing thing with her again.

After calming her down somewhat the doctor continued “We don’t know who you are since we couldn’t find any identification on you. Do you have any other family to go to?” the doctor asked.

Marinette shook her head. There was none that she could think of. Her grandmother on her father’s side was always traveling. Her grandparents on her mother’s side didn’t really have much contact with them. So she had no one.

“Okay. Will you be able to write down your and your parent’s names for us, please.” The nurse asked and Marinette nodded.

“Okay, your injuries aren’t so severe. You mostly have some bruising around your chest and arm. Your leg is only sprained and will be back in walking condition in no time. You will have to stay here for two more nights and then you will be able to leave with the child protective agency to sort out your living situation.” The doctor concluded.

He left and the nurse gave Marinette the pen and paper to give them everything that the nurse asked her to write down.

Her parent’s names, her name, how old she was, where she lived, any family she knew that she might be able to go to, any family friends that she could live with, etc. Marinette sat a while on the last question.

There was no one that she could think of. So she left that part open. Once the nurse took the paper back and read through it she gave Marinette a sad smile, knowing what the following steps were.

Call social services.

Find her parent’s will, if there was one.

Put her in an orphanage.

And hope that she can have a good life.

So as time went by the hospital wrote her in as an orphan. In which case the government will pay the hospital bills until she is released to the orphanage.

The social worker showed up and privately talked to Marinette. Marinette had asked that this would be kept privet for as long as they could, because she didn’t want to be a burden on the people she knew back home.

The social worker understood her feelings towards Marinette’s situation. She will be picked up. Taken to the bakery to get a few personal thing and then taken to the orphanage.

Since her parents didn’t have a Will in place, the bakery were government property now and everything inside will be sold. Marinette collected as much as she was allowed to and was dropped off soon after.

It was now the start of the third week since she had gotten there. Marinette was seated at the new table and by new table, she meant the kids closest to her age. The whole situation was ruff on Marinette, she lost her parents, lost the bakery, was put in a strange place with people she didn’t know and to top it all off. They were handled poorly.

It was a case of, speak only when spoken to.

You should be seen not heard.

If you are see you have to be working or else.

And by or else, it meant receiving a beating and no food for the entire day.

The beds were only a blanket on the ground with a straw pillow.

Every morning at 4 AM they were woken up with the door slamming open and a loud bell being rung.

They had 15 minutes to get cleaned up and dressed for the day. They beds had to be neat. No personal belongings must be seen.

Breakfast would be served at 4: 30 AM. To which they would only receive rice or two slices of bread.

They had until 5 AM to finish eating and cleaning their plates before reporting to one of the staff.

They would be divided into 4 groups. Group 1, waxed the floors. Group 2, worked in the gardens. Group 3, went to clean the churches in the surrounding areas to help pay for the food. Group 4, worked in the kitchen. Peeling vegetables, cutting and cooking them to be bottled up and sold.

There were no breaks. If you pass out from heatstroke, hunger or thirst you were punished and locked in a small room alone all day.

If you disobeyed or misbehaved according to them, you were punished. You were beaten with a belt or whip then taken to a room to cry until your silent and then you were put back to work.

Dinner would be served at 5 PM sharp. If you are not clean by then, no food. If you are late by even 1 minute, no food. If you weighed more then you’re supposed to, no food. If you were caught sneaking food to the children that didn’t get any, two days no food for either.

Bed time 6 PM. All the lights were put out. If there was so much as a gasp to loud the entire room would be punished. Everyone would stand outside arms outstretched to the side barely touching the one standing next to you for the remainder of the night.

So the ultimate solution obey and try to survive.

Marinette had only been there 5 weeks and she couldn’t take the way that the people treated them. The social worker had come to visit her in regards of her health.

Marinette told the social worker everything that was happening and when she took on the woman in charge she was told that it has been a difficult time for a child that had just lost her parents. That she just wasn’t use to doing chores or having a schedule to keep by and that it will pass as soon as she is settled in properly.

The social worker accepted it and left the orphanage, leaving Marinette to her ultimate punishment. Being whipped so hard that she was bleeding. Her skin had burst open leaving raw flesh on her back. She was thrown into the punishment room for three days. Just because she talked.

The room was small, only two children would fit in there while sitting side by side. There were no windows which meant no light. In that time that she was locked in the small dark room, she had lots of time to think. She knew that the children didn’t deserve to live under this conditions she was 14 already.

She planned an escape. She knew of others that had been talking about it even though they were younger than she was. But what broke her heart more than anything was the 4 year old that was thrown into this room for wetting himself after being yelled at.

So she spent her locked up time planning every detail down to the letter. How many she would try to save that night. How she would get them out of there and where she could take them. She would look after them. She would make sure that they had a living.

Once she was released from her prison Marinette could clean herself up. She was given other cloths to dress herself nicely since she would be going with the social worker for the day. Before the woman arrived however, Marinette were well informed that if she spoke out of turn again or told anyone of what happens inside those walls that she will spend another 4 days in that room.

 

* * *

 

“So, are you happy with the place we could get you?” the social worker asked.

Marinette looked down to the ground and shook her head.

“I know it is hard on you, but you need to stay positive. It won’t be long before a family comes and adopt you, then you can be as happy as you were before.” The woman said.

Marinette knew that was a lie. But didn’t feel like going in on it. She just smiled and nodded.

After spending almost the whole day together, it was time for Marinette to go back to the orphanage. After she was dropped off, it was time for dinner, then bed. Marinette had put pieces of paper in the lock area of the door, so when the door would be locked, the lock wouldn’t be able to go in all the way.

After the entire place went quiet, Marinette put her plan into action. She woke up everyone in her room that was asleep. She had gone over her plans with them. They gathered their things into the backpacks that Marinette made them out of old rags.

They all had to go to the other rooms and wake everyone. Help them out of the exit that Marinette had secured earlier for them to escape and go to the appointed park and wait for Marinette.

While being out with the social worker, Marinette looked around for a place to stay. While they were having lunch she overheard construction workers talking about the old closed down, underground water lines that didn’t have the income of water anymore. Because of this they can’t be used, even if they were as big as a house. They named an area that she knew and that gave her a plan.

It was a long shot, but if it didn’t work then she would make a new plan for them. Almost everyone was out of the building when Marinette crept closer to the room that the head person stayed in. Marinette heard her and a few others talking before she went past and into the kitchen area.

Her plan to insure that they wouldn’t be able to return to this place, was to burn it down. She set a fire on the stoves, then went into the dining area, setting a few chairs on fire, moving on to the long curtains and finally the head’s office with all their paperwork.

After she was satisfied and giving the fire time to spread far enough to not be able to put it out, she ran up to the head’s room. Knocking and yelling the place was on fire. As she thought, all of them evacuated the building without even checking on the children in the locked rooms.

Marinette dashed out and quickly hid as the fire over took the building. The building was empty, just like she had planned. The fire was so bad that the building couldn’t be saved and the fire consumed the entire lot. Marinette made her way to the 20 something children that waited for her in the park.

She led them to the area that the construction worker said and went down underground. She went down alone first to check if it was safe, she found a stream of clean water running along the line that she walked. A few feet deeper she found a big area that looked like a big ballroom, there was once water in there, and she could see the water marks on the walls. But now it is all dried up.

 Marinette went back and got everyone inside. Showing them the area and helping the little ones to the empty spot.

“I’m sorry, it isn’t much. I will try and find a better place, but for now we need to stay here.” Marinette said to everyone.

“Don’t worry about it. This is kind of cool. A place to ourselves.” One of the children said.

“It doesn’t mean that we can sit back and do nothing. This is our place, we need to keep it neat and tidy. I don’t want to be a slave driver like the orphanage, I will assign all of you to help out.” Marinette said.

There was a few ‘ah’ coming from some of the children but they all agreed it would be better than living with those people again.


	2. Working On It

Marinette vaguely remember her parent’s voices. She would sometimes wake up thinking that her mother had woken her until she saw the little ones sleeping next to her cuddled up to her.

One day about two weeks after the orphanage burned down the news had brought a report out that said that the children had perished in the fire and that the head mistress was very upset about this. Marinette knew that that was the biggest BS she had ever heard, but at the same time it helped them.

Since everyone thinks that everyone had died, no one will be out looking for them. She had asked the oldest children to look after the younger ones while she was out looking for food. She walked past a school and saw that the kitchen staff was throwing out food. She waited until the lady went back inside then she went over to the dumpster where the lady had just thrown some food in. Marinette barely opened the lid when the lady returned with more food.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” she asked, but she didn’t sound angry in the least.

“S-sorry, ma’am. I . . . I was just looking for some food from me and my friends. I saw you throwing these out and thought that maybe I could take some back for them. I’m sorry, I’ll leave now.” Marinette explained then turned to walk away.

“Wait!” The lady stopped her.

Marinette turned back to her. “You can’t take food out of dumpsters. You get sick. Don’t you have parents to feed you?” she asked.

“No, ma’am. My Parents both died in the before the school year started and I’ve been taking care of other children that don’t have a place to go.” Marinette said as she looked down to the floor.

“Wait here a minute, okay.” The lady said and went back inside.

Marinette waited a while then the lady returned with another older lady dressed the same as she was, but she looked mean. She had a very stern face as she looked down at Marinette.

“Martha. Go get the big bag and put the left overs in there for her, so she can take it back to the others.” The older lady said.

She then turned towards Marinette. “Don’t expect to receive free food here. If you want food, even the left overs that we always throw out, then you will have to work for it. Got it.” The older lady said.

Marinette nodded “Yes, of course Ma’am. What should I do to earn the food?” Marinette asked shyly.

“I want you back here tomorrow morning before 7. You will clean the cafeteria every morning before school and every afternoon after school. I expect good work. Don’t disappoint me.” The older lady said as the other lady came back with two big bags.

She handed it to Marinette. “Here you go, dear. I hope this will help you.”

“Thank you ma’am. I will be here tomorrow morning before 7. I promise.” Marinette said as she picked up the bags and started walking away.

“I hope so.” The older lady said as she walked back in and closed the door behind her.

Marinette made her way back to the other children, taking them the bags. She sat them down in the middle of the big room. “Hey, everyone. I found some food. Please wash your hands and line up.”

All the children ran to the watering pipe, washed their hands then ran her as she opened the bag with food. Giving each of them some wrapped up sandwiches and fruits. She opened the other bag and found bottles of water, she gave each a bottle.

“Listen up. Each of you will get a bottle of water. Do not let it lay around, keep your bottle so we can refill it with clean water to drink.” Marinette said.

Everyone was happily eating away. Marinette smiled to herself. This was a small reward but it was something. “Hey, everyone. I won’t be here tomorrow, I have to go and find some more food for us. I expect you all to behave yourselves, you all know what your jobs are and when I get back I expect them to be done, okay?” Marinette announced.

Everyone nodded and agreed then continued eating and laughing together. Marinette made sure that everyone got their food, she looked in the bag and found that every sandwich was handed out. The only thing left for her was a small orange. She took it then ate quickly so that they think she also had her sandwich.

She helped everyone to clean up after them before starting the fire to heat up the bathwater. After living in the hideout for almost three weeks and searching the surrounding areas, she found water lines that had a tab on it, not too far from them. She had gone out and found a big tub, big enough for them to bath in.

She and Théo, the 12 year old boy were in charge of the children. While she went out looking for things, he would stay behind and look after the others. He voted that she should be the one going out since he felt very nervous around other people. Marinette had asked him to see to it that all the boys took their baths and she would take care of the girls. After they were done and almost everyone was put to bed, the two of them were the only ones left awake.

Marinette had told him about what happened at the school and that it was the best way for them to get food for now. He agreed and was glad that she had found a way to get the things they needed. He never asked her how she got something or even where, all he cared about was that she was safe after returning to them. After the two of them finished their own baths and cleaned up a little they also went to bed.

The next morning Marinette was up and getting ready for the day ahead of her. She woke Théo to let him know that she was leaving. She made her way back to the school and waited at the back, near the door that they gave her the bags at. She wasn’t standing there long when the older lady walked closer as she got her keys out of her handbag.

The old lady was a little startled when she looked up and saw the girl standing there. “Glad to see you kept your promise. Let’s go in and get started.” She said as she unlocked the back door and let Marinette in.

Showing the girl around the cafeteria and where to find all the things she would need to clean up, the old lady left Marinette to do her job as it was given to her. The children attending the school wouldn’t show up for another two hours, which should give her enough time to clean the floors, wipe down the tables, put in new bags in the dustbins and be out of the way once they showed up.

The other staff of the kitchen had shown up shortly after they did. Almost half an hour later the old lady was again startled when Marinette suddenly showed up next to her.

“Sorry, ma’am. Didn’t mean to scare you. I’m done with cleaning, is there something else I can do for you?” Marinette asked.

The old lady looked at Marinette. “Martha, take her and start making the sandwiches for today.”

“Of course, Madam Violette. Right this way.” Martha showed her to the open table.

“I never asked your name.” Martha said.

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette said to her.

“Dupain- Cheng? Why does that sound so familiar?” Martha asked mainly to herself as the two of them washed their hands and started on the sandwiches.

“My parents used to have a bakery, two blocks down from here.” Marinette said.

“Wait, you mean your parents owned Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie?” Martha asked her dumbfounded.

“Yes, ma’am. Until they died in a car accent 4 months ago. The city took back the building because I’m not old enough to run the place.” Marinette explained.

“Then that’s why you were taking the food we threw out. Are you living on the streets? Wait, you said that there are more of you?” Martha asked. 

Marinette looked at her “Yes, I am living on the streets, but I found a safe place to sleep at night for the others. I collect food for them since most of them are younger than me. I make sure that they have food every day, that they are clean every day and I’m afraid that if anyone finds out then they will be taken back to the abusive orphanage that they all came from. That is why I’m here, to do anything I can to keep them happy and safe.”

Martha looked at her for a moment then looked to the side. She saw that Madam Violette had heard everything that the young girl said. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. As long as you bring your side of the deal, we will keep our side.”

“Thank you. Ma’am.” Marinette said as she continued with her work.

 After the school bell has gone and all the children were in the class rooms, Marinette was give the dishes to clean while the kitchen staff went on with their work. Once she was done, she had to wait until lunch was over to clean the cafeteria again then she could get her food and leave.

Before lunch Marinette wondered around and came to a halt at the first class that she could see. She crept up closer to the door to be able to hear the teacher. She was talking about the insect Ladybug and how it survived during winters. This was very interesting because it was something she never knew.

After a while of listening the class was given a homework assignment to gather all the information they could about the living conditions of the Ladybug. Martha was looking around the school in search of Marinette, when she spotted the girl sitting and listening to a class.

She wave to Marinette and drew her attention to the time. Marinette crept away from the door and hurried to the kitchen again.


	3. Honesty

“I’ve seen her doing it every day since she started working here.” Martha said to Madam Violette, pointing to the class room door where Marinette had been sitting and listening in on the class.

“Do you think that she was in a school before?” Madam Violette asked.

“I don’t know, but I think that she really wants to be in that class.” Martha said.

“I will have a talk with the principal. I had already informed him of her being here.” Madam Violette said.

The day went on as normal and Marinette continued with her work. Going home and making sure that everyone has eaten, took their bath and went to bed. The next morning Marinette arrived at the kitchen door and Madam Violette was already waiting for her there.

“I’m sorry I’m late Madam. It won’t happen again.” Marinette tried to excuse herself seeing as the older woman was there before she was.

“Calm yourself child. You are not late, I am a little early today. There is a matter that we need to discuss.” Madam Violette said as she opened the door.

Marinette slightly paled thinking of every possible time that she could have messed up. Yet nothing came to mind. They went in and Madam Violette asked Marinette to follow her.

“You are not in a school of any sort are you?” Madam Violette asked her.

“No, Ma’am. I . . . my parents and I went on vacation before I was to start at my new school. But then things changed and now here I am.” Marinette said sadly.

“Well, would you like to go to school?” she asked her.

“Yes, I would like that very much, but I don’t have a guardian to register me and I don’t have the money to pay for the school fees.” Marinette explained. 

“Then that is what we need to discuss today, with the principal.” Madam Violette said as she opened his office door to him waiting for them.

Marinette froze for a second. Madam Violette picked up on this then gave her a little push inside and gestured for her to take a seat.

“So this must be the child that you told me about.” The principal said as he put out his had to shake Marinette’s.

Marinette shook his hand then sat down next to Madam Violette.

“Okay. All the paperwork is in order. Madam Violette will take guardian responsibility for you and the school fees has already been taken care of. Madam Violette has informed me of your situation and you don’t need to worry. The only people that know about it will be us.” The principal said as he gave the paperwork to Madam Violette to sign.

“You will start school on Monday and I will have a back pack and locker ready for you then. Your duties with Madam Violette will still be the same, but during school time you will be required to be in class. You will have a lot of catching up to do, since you have lost a few months of school.” He said as they waited for Madam Violette.

Marinette sat there speechless. She was so over whelmed that she didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Was this a good thing? At least she will be able to learn now. But what of the other children? Maybe she could teach them what she has learned after she returns at the hideout.

“And please. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me personally. I might not be able to do much, but a helping hand can go very far.” He said to her.

She thanked him quietly and left with Madam Violette to return to her duties. As they walked back Madam Violette broke the silence that had been growing between them.

“You are still under aged and according to the law, you are still required to attend school. The abusive orphanage you mentioned to Martha, where you also in that Orphanage?” Madam Violette asked.

Marinette came to a halt at the question, causing the Madam to stop and turn to her. Marinette was staring at the ground, not daring to lift her gaze.

Did she find out?

How did she find out?

Was she going to report her being found?

Was she going to be sent back to those people?

Madam Violette saw that there were many things going through the girl’s mind. She stepped forward and stood in front of Marinette.

“I’m not going to send you back to the orphanage, if that is what you are thinking. But I am asking you to trust me and be completely honest with me. No sugar coating anything, no hiding anything. Complete honesty.”

Marinette lifted her gaze at the old woman standing in front of her.

“Were you in that same abusive orphanage?” the woman asked again.

Marinette nodded at her.

“How bad was the abuse?” the woman asked.

Marinette’s eye widened then her gaze fell to the floor again. Marinette slowly unbuttoned her jacket and took it off. She pulled up her shirt revealing her scared back, she tuned so that Madam Violette could see it.

“Why did they do this to you?” Madam Violette asked as she grazed a fingertip over one scar.

Marinette lowered her shirt, she put her jacket back on then turned to face the woman.

“When I first got there, it seemed like a lovely place to be. Then once the lady that took me there left, everything changed. We were told to be seen and not heard. To speak only when spoken to and always be working. If not, you were punished by being whipped and no food for the day. We were woken up at 4 in the morning to get ready for the day, no personal belongings must be seen. Breakfast was mostly one big spoon of rice or two slices of bread.” Marinette started to explain.

“At 5 we must be finished eating and must have cleaned up the eating hall. Then we were divided into groups to do a number of jobs. Waxing floors, cleaning churches or schools for money for the orphanage. Working in the gardens, or working in the kitchen peeling vegetables or cutting them or even cooking them to be bottled and sold. If we passed out from heatstroke or even hunger and thirst we were punished by being locked in a small room all day. If we weighed too much, were a little late or shared our food with someone that didn’t get any, we were punished by not getting any food for more than one day.” She went on.

“When the lady that took me there came to check up on me, I told her what was going on. She took on the head mistress but was told that I was being dramatic. That I wasn’t use to doing chores and that my situation affected my perception. I never care for chores, my parents had a bakery. I was use to cleaning up as they worked, or making dinner for them if they had late nights. I even did our laundry to help my mother.  After she left the head mistress was very angry that I said something and I was bound to a stomp then whipped until all her anger was out. I was thrown into the small room afterwards. One of the boys that was very kind hearted, helped me clean the wounds and he used leaves as bandages after I was let out of the room.” Marinette continued.

“And how did you get out of there?” Madam Violette asked as she was still shocked with the things she was told.

“One night the orphanage caught fire and all the staff ran outside, leaving us inside the building. I got the door open and helped the 6 that was with me in the room to escape out the back. I went back and helped the others out to. We ran from the fire and got to a park where I then found a place for us to live in that was empty. The reports said that everyone inside had died so we used it as a cover, so we don’t need to go back there again. Since then I have been searching for clothes, food and other things that was needed to keep them safe and healthy.  That’s why I’m here.” Marinette finished.

Madam Violette took a minute to process the information. She looked at the young girl standing there. “I was also in an orphanage as a child, but it was never that bad. I really am sorry you had to go through that right after losing your parents. I won’t take you back to the orphanage, but please let me know if you need any help of any kind with the others.” The woman said.

“Thank you, ma’am. For all you have done for me so far.” Marinette said as she bowed her head showing the woman respect.

“Right as for now we have food to prepare”  

The two of them returned to the kitchen and started on the preparations for the day as the other staff came in.


	4. Someone On My Side

For the next few months Marinette got to school at her usual time. Helping the staff clean the cafeteria and the kitchen, she started helping them prepare the food. Madam Violette will come over and tell her that she has to get to class.

She would rush out of the kitchen, go over to her appointed locker then get into class just as the bell rung. He seat was way at the back, sitting alone since she was new and didn’t know anyone.

At lunch time she would sit at an empty table, laying on her arms and sleeping while she had the time to do so. After school she would stay later to do her cleaning of the cafeteria and kitchen before heading over to the library doing homework and using the computers to do research for her own personal reasons.

After the library closes she would head home to the other children, bringing fresh water and food. After everyone was asleep she would get dressed and head out into the night.  That was how her days went on.

She would go to all kinds of places, looking for clothes for everyone, going to old mattress factories getting old thrown out mattresses for them to sleep on. Going to construction sites to get wood and supplies to build and upgrade their hideout. Helping people in need along the way.

 She tried to make a better life, not only for her, but for the children she was taking care of. For the homeless people in the area and for any one that crossed her path in any way. Yet she still got shot down and pushed aside.

People would chase her away, calling her filth while she was asking for old clothes.  She tried repaying the other that did give to her in some way. Working in their gardens with a few of the others on a Saturday as payment for helping her. Most of the time she would do it alone.

Helping out at the local soup kitchens to get some food over the weekends. Making things and selling them to passers by. Or as the times got tougher, she resorted to stealing. At first she didn’t like it, but it was the only way to survive.

Then at school she didn’t have friends, she kept herself away from others, too afraid of what they might say if they knew about her. Yet some didn’t care. Take Chloé for instance. She had seen her at the bakery once or twice, but never met the girl in person.

She would go off in the front yelling about some cake that she wanted made in a specific way that wasn’t possible to do. When Marinette’s parents would explain this to her she would yell and tell her father to close down the bakery and build a new one, which more than once left Marinette crying into her mother’s arms because she didn’t want to move.

Her mother would laugh and tell her to calm down and that it wouldn’t happen because they are so well known and the mayor likes their bakery way too much to do so. Now that Marinette had seen the girl in action, she despised her. She was a straight up bitch. To everyone.

 Even her one and only friend Sabrina. Chloé would pick on everyone except one blond boy she calls “Adrikens” but it seems to annoy him. He is polite towards everyone even her. Marinette could tell he didn’t like the way she threw herself on him and her voice made his face scrunch up. Yet when he talks to her he always seems to smile.

Since Marinette started at the school she had sat at the back of the class. Not needing the attention. She was quiet. Never talked to anyone. Kept to herself. Until one day Chloé made her way to the back row.

“Are you a mute?” she asked.

Marinette simply shook her head no.

“Then why haven’t you talked since you got here? Or are you too good to talk to us?” Chloé asked.

Marinette stared at the girl while packing up her stuff. Standing up and putting her bag over her shoulders, Marinette walked past Chloé ignoring the question completely as well as the next to follow.

Since then, it has been a never ending cycle. Being bullied by Chloé. Marinette had stood up to her a couple of times and for a couple of other people, but that seemed to make it worse. Her locker would be plastered with hate notes. Filled with mud or explode with some type of foam.

During lunch Chloé would trip her when she walked past her with a lunch try, spilling her food on the ground. Marinette would get up and clean the mess immediately even though the kitchen staff had told her it wasn’t necessary because they saw what had happened.

That made Marinette stop having lunch and rather sleep. Which turned out hard to do as of late. Chloé would ‘accidentally’ drop food, coffee or cold drinks and even ice onto Marinette while she slept. Rudely waking the tired girl up.

Marinette would huff and go clean herself up, but never said anything nor did anything about it. She even stopped Madam Violette from seeing the principal about it or even going and sorting the girl out herself.

One day during lunch Adrien stopped Chloé just as she was about to wake the obviously, extremely tired girl, by asking about her new haircut. Chloé was so into her conversation she forgotten about what she intended to do earlier, telling Sabrina that they needed to patch up their make-up. Adrien was relieved and returned to his table where Alya and Nino were sitting.

“Dude! Nice save.” Nino exclaimed giving Adrien a high five.

“Thanks. I almost didn’t make it.”

“Yeah that was a close one.” Alya said.

“Why do you think she sleeps at lunch? Nino thinks it is because she parties all night.” Alya asked Adrien.

“Really Nino? She doesn’t seem like the partying type. I think that she stays up to late maybe doing homework, or studying maybe? I mean have you see her marks? And she hasn’t even been here that long.” Adrien said.

“I don’t know, man. I mean look at the black circles under her eyes.” Nino pointed towards Marinette.

“Nino, those are the same that you get when not sleeping or staying up to late. Either way we need to make Chloé stop waking her. There might be a bigger reason why she doesn’t sleep so well. Maybe a sick relative or having a parent that works at night and she has to have to babysit siblings?” Adrien stated.

“Yeah, and she seems so lonely. Always sleeping in here or reading books alone in the library. I never seen her talk to anyone other than the teachers and the cafeteria ladies. Maybe we should make friends with her.” Alya smiled at Adrien and Nino.

“Yeah, dude. What if we sit next to her at lunch? That way Chloé wouldn’t throw anything onto her and she could actually get some sleep in.”

“Nino? I can’t believe a decent idea came out of your mouth.” Alya joked.

“What, I have my moments.” Nino said proudly.

“Unfortunately they only come out once in a lifetime” Adrien joked.

“Dude!” Nino yelled.

“But you’re right. Chloé wouldn’t bother her while we’re near her. And she looks like a nice enough girl, she might make a wonderful friend.” Alya said

The bell rung and all the students went to their classes. Adrien noticed that Marinette was still sleeping while the rest of the cafeteria was mostly empty.

“Look.” He pointed towards the sleeping girl.

“Since Chloé didn’t bother her, she slept through the bell.” Alya stated.

The three of them walked over to her table and Alya woke the girl by shaking her lightly.

“Hey, girl. The bell rang, we should get back to class.”

“Right, thanks.” Marinette jumped up, grabbed her bag and ran back to class leaving the three standing there.

They barely made it into class before the teacher arrived. Adrien was happy to see that Marinette made it into class on time, once he saw her as he took his seat. Turning his attention towards the teacher that started her class.


	5. First Encounter

 

 

“Thoé. I’m going out tonight again. I might be able to get some more mattress at the mattress store.” Marinette said.

“Are you going to be out all night, again?”

“I hope not. I heard that there are young people causing trouble around the store. I’m going to see if I can see who they are and maybe point them out to the police, that way we can ask the owner to get the old mattresses.”

“Just be careful. You don’t know how dangerous it could be.”

“Yeah, yeah. Will you be alright?” Marinette turned to him.

He gave a sigh. Even with everything that has been going on and all the hardships she faces, Marinette always put others first. “I’ll be fine, just hurry up so you can get back to get some sleep before school tomorrow.”

Marinette nodded and went out. Making her way to the area of the mattress store. She was digging through the bins again one night while she had her mask on, which was Thoé’s idea, and the owner had chased her. She begged the man telling him that she needed it for children in need. Telling him that she would do anything to earn them. The owner thought of somethings she could do around the shop, but she was still underage, so she wasn’t allowed to work yet.

He had told her that if she was able to get rid of the pesky kids that vandalizes his shop that he would see what he can do for her. She had introduced herself as Ladybug, since she had to think on the spot and that was the only thing she could think of. Now she wore the getup every time she went out at night.

Marinette got to the store just as the kids were spray painting things on the newly painted wall. Give Marinette her dues, she always tried. Mostly she failed, but never gave up, even on the stupidest things like what she was about to do.

She left her hiding spot, walked over to the three kids and told them straight up to stop it. First they looked confused at each other, then they started laughing. One asked her “or what?” where she replied “Or I’ll make you.”

That earned her more laughing and then they surrounded her. She at least tried. She most certainly failed and that was apparent when she was beaten up and they ran off as if being chased away. Marinette was coughing and clutching her ribs. She tried to catch her breath, but found if oddly hard to do so.

Her world started to turn darker each time she heard her heart beat in her ears. Next thing she feels is someone touching her arm and then nothing. Marinette passes out. While being out she had the most wonderful dream.

It was of her and her parents, holding a picnic in the park. They were all laughing together making jokes and enjoying the afternoon. She felt stabbing pains over her ribcage, the intensity increased and she was pulled from her dream. Waking up on a couch was the last thing she expected. Less so when said couch was in an old house that she did not recognize.

Marinette groaned as she tried to sit up, pain shooting through her entire being she gasped for air and grabbed her ribs. “Keep still child.” She heard a woman say and for some odd reason she complied.

Laying back and trying to relax, she evened out her breathing. “You took quite a beating back there. I’ve checked you over, but nothing seems to be broken. You will have some bad bruises and you have a cut over your one eye as well as a cut on your lip, but other than that, you’ll be fine. For now just rest.” The woman said making Marinette turn her head towards her.

“Thank you.” She weakly whispered to her and she received a smile and nod as she stood and walked out of Marinette’s sight. Marinette couldn’t quite make out the woman’s face but saw her mouth part of her face.

She closed her eyes, she was in a daze. Why did she help her? What did she want in return? Why was she so kind to her? The other people that she had encounters with had chased her or had thrown her with things like she was a street dog. How was she going to explain this to Thoé?

Marinette’s eyes shot open as she shot upright. Grabbing her protesting ribs she franticly looked around. “Where am I? What time is it?”

But there was no answer. She was in someone’s home, on their couch. Marinette could feel bandages wrapped around her chest area. She shifted until her feet met the floor. Sliding slowly she got to her feet. She looked around and saw on a clock that it was 2 AM. She needed to get home and limped out of house that seems to be empty.

Marinette moved slowly, but made her way back home. Once there she went in quietly, going around to the wash room that she had built. Marinette washed up, dressed herself for school, got her back pack and left without wakening any one. She had left Thoé a note saying that she had to leave early.

She slowly made her way to the back door of the school, finding it still locked. She took the spare keys that Madam Violette hid in case of emergencies and unlocked the door, putting the key back where she found it.

Marinette made her way to the supply closet and got her usual cleaning supplies, she decided on cleaning since it might take double the time it usually takes her with her new injuries. Everything hurt and made it difficult to move.

Madam Violette came in finding it strange that the door was already unlocked. She went in and looked around finding Marinette washing the floor, Madam Violette relaxed a little and went about her work. Not paying much mind to it, since Marinette sometimes came in earlier.

She noted that Marinette was cleaning very slowly today, but chalked it up as her being tired with all the homework that the students gets as of late. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that Marinette didn’t even greet her this morning. Marinette barely finished her tasks before the bell rang, not even lifting her head to greet any of the kitchen staff since they were busy preparing for the day. Marinette limp slightly, she put extra effort in to hide it, but not succeeding much.

She got to her seat before anyone was in the room. The classes went on and lunch break rolled in. The classes erupted with children running out and to their destinations for lunch. While everyone walked out talking, Adrien was still packing his stuff away. Once done he stood and turned to talk to Alya.

Adrien noticed that Marinette was still in her seat, not even attempting to move as she laid on her folded arms. It never bothered him that she stayed behind in class during lunch, but for some reason it bothered him today. She was wearing an old hoody, yet the weather was fairly warm today. The hoody covered her head and he couldn’t see it clearly.

Figuring that she might just be sleeping, the three of them let her be. After lunch everyone returned to class and took their seats. They still had one class with Ms. Bustier before gym class. Once the lesson started Adrien glimpsed back towards Marinette. She was sitting up, but was slightly hunched over making it hard to see her face as she was taking notes. The lesson progressed and before long the bell rang and Ms. Bustier was called out of her class.

Chloé had notice that Adrien kept sending Marinette glimpses and got angry. So she waited in her seat until Marinette descended from the stairs. Reaching the desk’s end before completely passing Chloé, Chloé jumped up just as Marinette stepping down the last steps. Pushing Marinette out of the way making the girl stumble as she threw herself onto Adrien’s neck.

Marinette tripped and fell to the floor, grabbing her side, gritting her teeth and trying to take even, deep breaths as tears started to form. Her vision was blurry and for a second her world was swimming in front of her. Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder and only then she noticed that everyone that was left in the classroom were staring at her.

Her hoody didn’t cover her entire any more, she had let out a yelp of pain without realizing it. Adrien was kneeling in front of her and was holding her upright by the shoulder.

“Marinette are you okay?” Adrien asked.

She kept her gaze to the floor as low as she could so that no one noticed the bruise on her cheek or the busted lip she had.

“. . f. .fine . . t. . thanks” Marinette stuttered through her gritted teeth.

“Oh, please! I didn’t even push you that hard. Adrikens, she is just looking for attention. Leave her and give me your attention instead.” Chloé said from where Adrien had left her earlier.

“You guys go ahead, please excuse me and Marinette. I will take her to the nurse’s office, I think she twisted her wrist with the fall.” Adrien said as his eyes widened once he caught sight of her face that was uncovered.

“Oh, Whatever! Let’s go Sabrina.” Chloé said as she took her bag and walked to the door.

“Sure, man.” Nino said as he and Alya also left the room. Alya thrown him a questioning look and he showed her later. Once everyone was out and only the two of them were left Adrien turned towards the girl in front of him.

 “Marinette what happened to you? You have a bruise on your cheek, a cut over your eye and a cut on your lip. You gave a loud yell of pain before grabbing hold of your side. Please tell me what happened.” Adrien asked her, concern dripping out of every word.

“I can’t” Marinette said, pushing herself up to stand.

“Why not?” Adrien asked as he helped her stand.

She looked at him and said “Because, there is nothing that you can do about it.” She turned and picked up her bag slumping it over her shoulder and leaving the classroom, leaving a worried and confused Adrien behind.

Once he snapped back to reality he hurried out in pursuit of her, just to finds an empty hallway. Marinette was nowhere to be found. He made his way to gym class to try and find her there, but still came up dry. For the rest of the school day Marinette was missing and this bothered Adrien to no end.

The classes drew on and he couldn’t focus on anything other than Marinette. She was always neat and tidy. Well dressed and always polite. To find her in a hoody on a not so cold day was beyond him. Then there was the fact that she always seemed tired, lack of sleep from doing homework seemed to be the right connection. But now that he thinks about it there could be one other connection to everything, including the recent discovery he made.

She is being abused at home.

That makes more sense.

The fact that she just ignores Chloé’s bulling, the fact that she is always on her own, always sleeping during lunch and now the bruise on her cheek. But there could always be another reason. But what?

“You okay, man? You haven’t said a word since you got back after helping Marinette to the nurse’s office.” Nino asked as the three of them sat outside on a bench.

“Yeah, is she okay? The yelp that she gave sounded like she was badly hurt.” Alya commented.

“Well, we didn’t make it to the nurse’s office.”

“Why not?” Alya asked sitting forwards a little.

“Well, since this morning. She seemed off. She was wearing a hoody on a rather warm day. She didn’t leave the class for lunch and then the thing with Chloé . . . when I knelt down next to her, she was holding her side tightly. She had a bruise on her cheek, a small cut over her eye and her lip. So I asked her and she took her things and left. I’ve been thinking about a reason for this, all day. One, she was being abused at home, explaining why she never really reacted towards Chloé’s bullying or why she was always alone.” Adrien ranted on.

“And do you have other reasons for the same explanation?” Nino asked.

“Well, one she is being abused at home. Or two, physically bullied by someone. Or three, something happened to her.” Adrien explained.

“Well, whatever it is there isn’t much that we can do unless we see it happen or she asks us for our help.” Alya said.

“Yeah, dude. All we can really do is to be there for her.” Nino said leaning back.

It wasn’t as if Adrien hadn’t thought of that. But he just didn’t know how to go about it. Alya knew how to talk to people, she was the one that made him and Nino friends after all. Since his father was a busy man and is a high profile person, Adrien was never allowed to go out on his own or make friends for that matter.

He was only allowed to go to school the beginning of this year and only because he had snuck out and went there himself. Bumping into Alya on his way in. Nino and Alya standing in front of him hiding him away once Nathalie showed up, without hesitation.

Marinette seemed so lonely, she needed a friend and if he had to go above and beyond to do it, then so be it. She is a beautiful girl, she is nice, kind, polite, shy for the most part. What’s there not to like?

“Dude? You okay? Why do you look so flustered?” Nino asked as he saw the blush rushing over his friend’s face.

Alya looked over to him. Seeing the blush, she started to grin. “Were you thinking about a certain girl, perhaps?” Alya sat forward looking at Adrien with her hand under her chin and a sly grin on her mouth.

Adrien’s blush darkened at Alya’s comment. “I . . . she . . .pppssssh . . . no! I wasn’t . . . I wouldn’t” Adrien stuttered out in response.  The two snickered and joked with him until the Gorilla came to pick him up.


End file.
